Seventis
Seventis is a former Human nation of Asulon. It had its roots in the unofficial nation of Andromeda and several cities that were formed near the Cloud Temple Sanctuary. Popular for having a convenient location near the central hub of the world, Seventis rapidly grew in size and was granted official nation status along with a desert area in which to move to. Seventis ceased to exist after Plague began in and devastated the nation, leading to annexation by the Kingdom of Renatus. History Following the Fall of Aegis to the Undead, Dezios died in glorious battle with the undead, and later disclosed a letter inside his armor for his child, Renati, to read. Claudius Centaurum, a long time friend of Dezios, located his son, Renati, walking down a path. Being the intuitive fellow he was, Claudius attempted to con Renati out of his money. Later however Renati told Claudius who he was, and a long period of loyalty and security would follow. Claudius and Renati took their route to Asulon by boat, but another legacy had began. Symodimi and Damien Dracaena had also indeed embarked upon the route to Asulon, barely. Following their arrival, Symodimi, his brother Dimatrik, and Damien went to Salvus to purchase a farmhouse. They settled in and later on Damien and Symodimi spotted Renati and Claudius. Renati had previously known Symodimi and they conversed. Renati disclosed he would be creating a town, and would name it Azar. Follow this, Damien decided to go off and acquire resources for its' construction. He obtained an immense amount of wood and went to the build site for Azar. Its' construction began promptly, but more specifically, individuals began sprouting up, such as Kilgrim Blackaxe, who would remain loyal for a long time. Azar slowly acquired its' roots and short after Symodimi spotted Casimir Amedaius, who proceeded to become the High Architect of Azar, a quaint little town located near the Cloud Temple. During this time of Azar, Renati had noticed an attractive woman near the Cloud Temple and decided to impress her, which later lead to the creation of Renati's long lost son, Trivane Vallark. Trivane went off with his mother and never met his father; He never knew of Azar one anything but simply lived with the monks. Renati had been constructing Azar along with Casimir Amedaius, but something began to go wrong. Casimir demanded pay for his work, and unfortunately due to the circumstances all workers were working for the good of Azar at that point. The pay would have to come later. Casimir, infuriated, decided to create a rebellion. He organized men for his disposal and recruited Ser Markus Powell, a former rebel in Galahar in Aegis. Markus and Casimir would cause the Battle of Azar. During this battle Damien became the Commander of the Azarian Armed Forces along with Renati. Symodimi had been absent during it. They went off to Salvus and graciously proposed a request for Queen Dawn to aid them in this rough conflict. While she wished to stay neutral, some Salvus Peacekeepers honorably gave their lives for Azar. The Battle ensued, and a large amount of Casimir's forces entered from the right flank, surrounding the small town. Unfortunately, the Battle of Azar was lost, but all was not forgotten. Upon Azar's fall to the Andromedam Rebels, all of the Azarian Loyalists had no place of refuge. The Gracious Queen Dawn of course offered all of the Azarian Loyalists a place of refuge for the time being in Salvus. She issued the request for the construction of an elaborate, miniscule white tent for the loyalists to conduct business and also arrange for the security and protection of Solace at that time. The Loyalists acquired resources, recruited followers, and also established their presence in Asulon. Though, Damien, Renati, Claudius and Symodimi decided that this was enough. They could not let the Rebel's besiege their town, they disclosed. All of the Loyalists agreed upon establishing another town to the right of Azar. They all agreed upon the name, "Seventis". It would be a difficult task however. They would have to convince the Cloud Temple monks to allow for the acceptance of their most gracious charter. After all, a War ensued in the Cloud Temple regions. After a long meeting with the Cloud Temple Monk Talmb, they decided upon the verdict that the Town of Seventis be created. The Seventis Loyalists pledged to try their best to ensure that Seventis became the city that Azar was planned to be. The determination, motivation, and ingenuity of the Seventis Officials and Citizens was driven towards the creation of Seventis. Once again, the Dracaenas had gone off acquiring more and more resources to fund and supply the effort. They had gotten more wood and also more resources. Donations were set in place and still the Dracaena Family resided within Salvus. Claudius and Renati were organizing the architectural structure of the town and decided upon how they would do it. After a long sense of pondering, they decided and commenced construction upon the new town. It was built extremely fast, and it surprised the rebels in Ascella. Meanwhile, as the Loyalists were constructing Seventis, Markus Powell wrongfully removed Casimir from the throne in Azar. Although out of the region, this would not be the last sighting of Casimir. Markus began establishing states outside of Azar (Ascella) and eventually formed the Kingdom of Andromeda. Tense relations began to establish between the two states and almost lead to another war. After all the hard work, dedication, and motivation of all of the citizens of the town of Seventis, their dream had became a reality. After a long conversation regarding diplomacy and politics with the Monks, the monks had decided that it would indeed become a city. Seventis was the first ever City in the Cloud Temple region. While to this day it is long gone, it is a remembrance of the hard work that was implicated by the incredible citizens of Seventis. It was however a long struggle that would ensue. The relations with Andromeda drew increasingly worse, and it almost led to a Crusade by Redbain Adelban. Fortunately, due to the mass drawing in of Allies, Seventis was able to divert the Crusade from occurring. The City of Seventis expanded and obtained several territories, namely Pine Harbor. It also constructed a college for weary travelers who wished to be educated on Seventis History, and other various subjects such as Golemancy. The College was a masterpiece and attracted several visitors each day. Seventis however required renovation and was quite cramped. That was one of the many flaws in its' design. War almost occurred however. Having decided that Seventis was in immediate danger, one of the Seventis Citizens dispatched a bird to a Renatus Commander and they brought the entire Renatus Army to Ascella's front door, which made Markus take quite a few steps back. It scared the citizens of Ascella and most notably quelled the relations between the two states. The Seventis Military also had participated in the Battle of Das Boot in the name of Renatus. It met several other organizations during this event. Damien Dracaena wished for Seventis to expand. In doing so, he urged for the creation of Pine Harbor. After Seventis was fully constructed, the people of Seventis decided they wished to expand their land even further, and wanted to create a location where it would flourish in such working conditions, where people could venture by sea, come and sell their goods. They wanted to create a center of economic growth, security, and hospitality. Pine Harbor shall play a role in the security, economy, and overall welfare of the seas of Asulon. It shall be essential to the growth of the soon-to-be Seventis empire. Travelers will come from all around Asulon to visit Pine Harbor, to sell and buy goods, to acquire a humble abode to rest in from the danger of the night. It will be the first step of the expansion process of the Seventis Empire. The flagship of the Navy shall be constructed promptly inside the port, for immediate dispatch. Pine Harbor will be located in the wild, where ships can be constructed for the navy and also merchant galleons can dock at the many ports of Pine harbor. The government officials acquired a location for Pine Harbor and planned to expand it promptly. However, these plans were not acted on and the land was distributed to Count Casimir Amedaius II of the bordering county Somerset. Following the creation of Seventis, months later there was an imminent problem for Ascella and Andromeda alike. Markus Powell had died, and left Jullius in control. Jullius was a kind and calculated Lord that was greatly respected by the people of his town. He even went as far as to tear down Ascella with the help of Ariana Garachi, and rebuilt it into a beautiful place for his people to live. During Ascella's reconstruction, Renati approached Jullius, whom he had no personal quibble, and complimented his work. Jullius, more then a little annoyed by the years of war waged by his predecessors, offered to join the growing Seventis nation. Renati accepted, and made the beautiful reformed city of Ascella Seventis' capitol. Soon after, the Assortment of Territories was coined, "The Kingdom of Seventis.". After Ascella was set in place, it began to expand. They created a Charter regarding its' expansion and proposed it to the Cloud Temple monks. Another individual, Ursolon Ironheart was rising in the Ascella hierarchy. He attempted overthrowing Jullius, however, his efforts were nearly laughable (Seeing as Jullius personally laughed him out of the debate) and it was stopped by Renati Vallark. Ursolon was a former steward of Ascella and would go on to create Fairfield, a quaint town located on the road from the Cloud Temple. Shortly after, he was killed in a mining accident,or so it seemed. Relations between Mandarin's associates and Ascella had worsened, and they were prepared to siege Ascella. Knowing this, Renati Vallark issued several defence requests and also petitioned for his allies to ensure that Mandarin's siege would be flaunted. Jullius personally met with his old friend and pleaded with him to put an end to his advances. Although Jullius' attempts failed, he eventually caught wind of Mandarins plan to take Ascella from Jullius and take Lady Ariana as his bride. Mandarin was beheaded soon after in the presences of King Renati, and "Mandarins March" was quelled. To this day, his head is still on a pike located in an undisclosed location. The March indeed took the lives of several in Ascella, but was a turning point in the security of Ascella and Seventis. After a long period of construction, annexation, and diplomacy the Seventian officials finally agreed upon becoming a Kingdom. Renati, Ursolon, and Ariana began implementing policies and other organizational structures for the Kingdom. Damien Dracaena had died before this, and Claudius still had been guarding Renati with his work. Following this, Trivane Vallark had eventually came to finally find his father for the first time after being lost in Azar. Trivane was grown up now, and proceeded to talk to his father quite well. The Kingdom was split into several location(s): Sarun, Tyr, and Ursakar. All went well, but the leadership was quite poor from Renati Vallark. The Capital City, Sarun, was quite slow in its' construction. Another problem had arisen as well, undetected at the time. When a Subudai merchant trader had been exchanging goods with another Sarun Citizen, its' pack mule fell to the ground and was left there in the middle of the street. It was unknown that the pack mule contained a disease and flies quickly spread around the mule, engulfing its' carcass. Renati Vallark awoke from his slumber to notice this, and immediately he caught a stench of the plague. The Plague was about to create a mass evacuation and lock-down of almost all of Asulon. The Plague quickly spread, and engulfed Renatus, Hanseti, Normandor, Haelun'or, and other Kingdoms located throughout the region. Hanseti went into a lock-down as did others. The Plague had consumed Seventis. Shortly after this, a large invasion took place by the Renatus House of Flay. Before they attacked, Lorethos Basilius appeard and demanded to speak to an official. At this time, King Renati had succumbed to the Plauge and was bed ridden. Ursolon had recently been murdered, and Jullius replaced him as Renatis second in command. Lorethos and "The Flays" conferred with Jullius and agreed that if he swore fealty to them, the citizens of Seventis would be spared. Jullius, with his famous love for the people, quickly agreed to these terms. Although the people viewed Jullius as a traitor, and Princess Rose personally attacked him, what he had done was best for everyone. Notable Citizens Jullius *Spied on Azar for the Rebels *Was appointed to Steward after Casimir was sacked and remained Steward thoughout Markus' reign *Was appointed Lord when Markus was murdered *Reconstructed Ascella with the help of Ariana, and the two were responsible for Seventis' success thereafter along side King Renati *Was appointed to King Renati's advisor upon Ursolons death *Married King Renati's daughter, Rose Amedaius *Ran off into the wilds for years, later to return Ariana *Appeared after Marcus' untimely demise *Assisted in Ascellas reconstruction *Co-ruled with Jullius *Helped with the planning of Seventis nation Kilgrim *Worked for Seventis for many years *Was master smith of Amedaius *Fought and helped in many battles *All around helping with Seventis as a whole *Arms all the men and woman of the Amedaius Bannermen Renati *Helped turn Seventis into a nation *Protected Seventis' people in time of war *A great leader *Lead Seventis to greatness, before its downfall Rose *Helped with design and bannermen around Seventis *Fiancee to Emperor Godfrey I *Reunited the family *Ran the duchy after Aerios' murder Symodimi *A loyal soldier and captain *An all around great man *Served Vallark/Amedaius faithfully Claudius *A loyal soldier and knight *Protected Rose with his life *Served Vallark/Amedaius faithfully